


I belong to you

by Angel_With_The_Shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Destiel - Freeform, Love, Post-Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Team Free Will, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_With_The_Shotgun/pseuds/Angel_With_The_Shotgun
Summary: Castiel is family.He finally realized it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leaveanotewhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaveanotewhen/gifts).



In all of his existence he never had this.  
He never felt so protected, so loved.  
Never felt like he belonged somewhere. To someone.

Castiel was a warrior of God. Always did things which ultimate goal was 'greater good'.  
He was convinced this is his mission, his real purpose. This he will be doing for eternity. He was trained not to feel and not to engage with humanity.  
"Emotions, feelings, they're dangerous temptations." they've told him.  
It was like a mantra.They kept repeating that.  
Well, too bad. You see, he only had this one flaw.  
Too much heart.

When he was sent on a mission to save a soul from hell, he thought "Just another task". He planned to do his job as best as he can and continue with his life.  
It turned out, that particular soul made him shiver even when he first saw it in the lowest parts of the pit. Something was not right. It didn't belong here. That soul needed to be out of there as soon as possible. It needed to be protected from all the evil that existed. Beyond that, he decided to watch out for that soul forever, and never let it be touched by anything evil again.  
"But who did it belong to? How did it end up here?" he wondered.  
He decided to break the heaven's rules and meet the man whose soul shone so brightly, he didn't think it was possible.

To this day, he never regretted his decision.  
Standing there, next to Winchesters after almost dying, makes him think he chose right. His heart was full. He'll always choose them.  
After all these years of just doing what he's told to do, he finally gets to choose. He chose where he'll be, what he is going to do, who is he gonna love. To have a free will is sometimes not so bad.  
Not only that. They chose him too. They willingly chose him to be part of their precious little family. What more could he ask for?  
In comparision to the years he's been alive to the years he spent with Winchesters, he s not ashamed to say that he felt more alive those few years with them.  
He realized, living without them was impossible.  
After this painful day, he decided to not put himself in a great danger anymore. Not intentionally, of course, because.. well.. they all are somehow surrounded by danger all the time, but at least he can do his best to protect himself. If he protect himself, he protect them too, so to say. He needs to be there for them, always. That meant family, and that meant love. This was now his new mission.

A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts.  
"Dean." he smiled and turned his gaze to him.  
"You've been looking through that window for a while now. Enjoying the landscape?"  
"Yeeeah...That too. It makes me happy."  
"What?" Dean looked at him in confusion.  
"This.. Sam, Mary, you.. You all make me happy."  
"You know, after all these years of existence, I've never had to fight for my life like I have since I've met you.  
And you know what? Every fight is worth it. I never felt more alive. It's ironic isn't it?" He sighed, but smiled. "I always had you by my side. You protected me. You gave my life a meaning. I will fight for you forever. You know.. There was a time I didn't know how to appreciate this, but now..It's different.. I learned from you a lot."  
"Cas... " Dean started... "You certainly know how to do the talk.. I think I know whose fault is that" he smirked and winked at Sam, who was in the front seat driving. "Haha, funny." Sam rolled his eyes.  
"Hey Cas," Dean continued ".... I feel llike we know you since forever.. I'm just glad you finally realized we're family. I think all this was just meant to be. We'll never let you go, okay?" Dean took his hand and squeezed it.  
"Thank you, Dean."  
"No, don't thank me for that. I'm not doing you a favor or anything. I'm just being here for you, because that's what a family do."  
"And I'm the talker" Sam teased.  
"Shut up, bitch."  
"Jerk"

"What does that makes me?" Cas was amused.  
They'll all burst out laughing.

Maybe all is going to be good after all.


End file.
